Slayers Through Time: Summons ( DM Resource )
Summoned units last for an hour in out-of-game time. You can conscript that unit instead by giving it a Calling Card, which is possibly awarded as an award for play of the day. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Resources: Crystal Gem, Blue Raspberry Flavoring, Pink Lemonade Flavoring, Soul of the Damned, Soul of the Youthful, Fox Tail, Bulwark of the Sun, Tub of Jam, Elegant Garb, Tough Hammer _____________________________________________________________________________________ Taric, the Gem Knight - Crystal Gem + Blue Raspberry Flavoring + Tough Hammer Hit Points: [ ( Party Level x 30 ) + 60 ] Mana Points: 300 Attack Damage: [ ( Party Level x 3 ) + 10 ] Spell Effect: [ ( Party Level x 4 ) + 10 ] Armor: [ ( Party Level x 1.25 ) + 15 ] Spell Resist: 25 Crit Chance: 10% Crit Bonus: +200% Overcast Chance: 20% Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Imbue - 30 MP - Restores [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Points on self and a target within 20m. If Overcast, restores a bonus ( 3d20 ) Hit Points on both units instead. Taric can target himself with both heals, healing himself for [ ( Spell Effect x 0.8 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] instead of healing both himself and a target. Shatter - 20 MP - Passively grants Taric a bonus +20% Armor. When cast, shatters 50% of Taric's Armor to deal that much Pure damage to enemies within 10m of Taric, then sunder enemies hit for that much Armor until Taric's next turn. If Overcast, instead completely Sunders enemies hit. Dazzle - 40 MP - Stuns a target within 15m. For each meter closer to Taric the target is than 15m, Dazzle deals a bonus ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Magical Damage. Deals a base ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Magical Damage. If Overcast, deals a base [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Magical Damage instead. Radiance - Upon use, Taric glows with Radiant Energy, after slamming his hammer into the ground. Upon use, deals [ ( Attack Damage ) + ( Spell Effect ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Pure damage to enemies within 5m. Until Taric's next turn, grants allies within 10m of Taric +20% Attack Damage and Spell Effect. One use per encounter. Gemcraft - Whenever Taric attacks, he can reset the cooldown of one of his spells. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lapis Lazuli - Crystal Gem + Blue Raspberry Flavoring + Soul of the Youthful Hit Points: [ ( Party Level x 15 ) + 40 ] Mana Points: [ ( Party Level x 20 ) + 100 ] Attack Damage: [ ( Party Level x 2 ) + 15 ] Spell Effect: [ ( Party Level x 6 ) + 15 ] Armor: [ ( Party Level x 0.5 ) + 5 ] Spell Resist: [ ( Party Level x 1 ) + 10 ] Crit Chance: 20% Crit Bonus: 300% Overcast Chance: 25% Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Wrath of the Liberated - As Lapis loses Hit Points and Mana Points, she gains that many stacks of Wrath. Once Lapis reaches 100 Wrath, she enters Wrath Mode, and begins to lose ( 25 - Level ) Wrath Stacks per turn. While in Wrath Mode, Lapis can expend Wrath Stacks as Mana Points, and has bonus Spell Effect equal to her Wrath Stacks. Waterbind - 60 MP - Lapis binds a target within ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 3 )m, both stunning them, and exuding pressure on them with a large hand made of water. While held down, the target takes +30% damage from all sources, and their Spell Resist is completely sundered. If Overcast, also deals an initial [ ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] damage and completely sunders the target's armor while they are held. Holding lasts until Lapis's next turn, but can be extended for 40 MP per turn while Lapis is in Wrath Mode. When extended, counts as another spell cast, but can ignore the chain disable rule. Additionally, once a cast instance has overcasted, all future casts in this extension are overcasted. Aqua Ailerons - ( 10 / 20 / 50 ) - For Levels one or three, grants self or a target within 20m Wings until Lapis' next turn. If Level two, grants up to three targets within 20m Wings until Lapis' next turn. If Level one or two, the winged units gain + [ ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) + ( 1d10 ) ] Movement and Flight until Lapis' next turn. If Level three, grants the target + [ ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) + ( 3d10 ) ] Movement, Attack Damage, and Spell Effect until Lapis' next turn. If Overcast, that unit's Movement, Attack Damage, and Spell Effect are increased by +50% after the other buffs are applied. If Lapis is in Wrath Mode, her target is also immune to damage and disables while winged. Water Replication - 100 MP - Lapis Lazuli creates a Replica of a target within 10m. The Replica is summoned within 5m of Lapis. The Replica has the Waterforged Debuff, which causes it to take +200% damage and deal -50% damage. The Replica is summoned with Hit Points and Mana Points equal to the current amount that the target is at. If Overcast or if Lapis is in Wrath Mode, the replica is summoned without the Waterforged Debuff. THE REPLICAS HAVE MANA AND CAN CAST THE TARGET'S OR LAPIS' SPELLS. Only one Replica can be summoned at a time. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Jax, Hero of Jam - Tub of Jam + Tough Hammer + Soul of the Damned Hit Points: [ ( Party Level x 25 ) + 75 ] Mana Points: 250 Attack Damage: [ ( Party Level x 6 ) + 20 ] Spell Effect: 30 Armor: [ ( Party Level ) + 5 ] Spell Resist: [ ( Party Level ) + 5 ] Crit Chance: 30% Crit Bonus: [ ( Party Level x 10 ) + 100 ]% Overcast Chance: 15% Bonus Hit Chance: 25% Jumping Jam - 10 MP - Jax jumps up to 10m. If Overcast, Jax immediately attacks after jumping. Bring the Jam - 20 MP - Jax attacks again. If Overcast, that attack deals +50% damage on that attack. Slamming Jam - 40 MP - Jax begins to swing his weapon above his head, becoming immune to physical damage until Jax's next turn. At the beginning of Jax's next turn, he deals [ ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Physical Damage to all enemies within 10m of Jax and stuns those units. If Overcast, Jax deals a bonus ( Attack Damage ) damage to up to one target hit with the stun. Space Jam - Upon use, Jax gains +100% Armor and Spell Resist until his next turn. Passively causes Jax to gain a stack of Space Jam on each attack. Once Jax has two stacks, his next attack will deal a bonus ( Attack Damage ) damage on attack. One use per encounter. The Jam - Whenever Jax attacks, he gains a stack of The Jam. Each stack grants a +5% Bonus Attack Chance. In a turn in which Jax does not attack, he loses all stacks of The Jam. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Demon Merchant - Soul of the Damned + Soul of the Damned + Elegant Garb Hit Points: ( Party's Combined Gold ) Mana Points: ( Party Member with the Highest Gold's Gold ) Peddle Wares - The Demon Merchant is summoned with a slew of exotic items, fresh from the hands of the deceased evil. Fund - 25 MP - The demon merchant grants the party ( Party Level x 2.5 ) Gold and XP, at the cost of ( Party Level x 2.5 ) Hit Points.